meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
War of The Four Powers
The War of the Four Powers is a large multi-sided conflict that takes place during the events of the Sabre of Meitor. The war is so named because at its peak there were four major combatants. There were smaller conflicts within this war, such as The Georgic Rebellion and the Soulless Campaign. This war was instigated by the Trident Association in their attempts to bring Meitor through from the Shadow Plane. This war will consume the world from Druin to Arman. The world hungers for war and a new threat. This war is but a distraction for you, leaving it weak for the Demon King to return and rule us for eternity. For the sake of the land, we need to do what is right for Liken. That means we must fight for what we believe in. I know I will. Trident General Luther Render to Athos Blackpelt, shortly before the latter's death Combatants Origins Most experts pinpoint The Black Speech as the catalyst for the war. After the murder of his youngest child, High Elder Vallogo Desway began to lose control of the Theocracy of Melsa. This instabilty was not helped by their neighbours, the Meritocracy of Bergahorn, suffering a violent attack at the Rausten College. This assualt became known as the Battle of Oaken Staves. After the Trident Association claimed responsibility, they unleashed attacks across the continent, which threatens to destroy fifty years of relative peace since the Enmity. Major Incidents In chronological order and predicted session number; *The Black Speech (Session 1) *Battle of the Oaken Staves (Session 3) *Rebellion at Stone's End (Session 4) *Battle at Honours Camp (Session 5) *Siege of Requis Castle (Session 7) *The Blood Feast (Session 7) *Fight on the Great Plain (Session 8) *The Holy Conflict (Session 9) *Magical Mutiny (Session 10) *Fire at the Tombstones (Session 10) *Attack on Arman Castle (Session 11) *Assault on Dead Man's Sands (Session 12) *Battle of Carcino Bay (Session 13) *Defence at the Haunted Tower (Session 14) *Siege of the Ice Fortress (Session 14) *The Sabre of Meitor (Session 15) Smaller Conflicts During the war, other parts of Liken rose up. They played smaller parts in the War of the Four Powers, and so are often placed as a small footnote. All the conflicts combined is known as The Waning War. These smaller conflicts are, in chronological order; * The Soulless Campaign - Led by Count Benjen III * The Georgic Rebellion - Led by Nobunaga Oda * Mutiny at the Chaparral - Led by Tarquin 'The Terror' * The Border War - Led by Jascque 'Dazzle' Broth Outcome Main Page: [[The Morbus Isles Campaign|''The Morbus Isles Campaign'']] As a result of the conflict, all major powers on the continent were exhausted. This led to the Morbus Isles seizing the opportunity and invading eastern Liken. All of the leaders of the four powers were weakened by the war, so any remaining resistance crumbled. Liken was saved once again by the Heroes of Time. Category:Event Category:Conflict